<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's the Little Things by sunny_seize</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361778">It's the Little Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_seize/pseuds/sunny_seize'>sunny_seize</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Bokuto Koutarou is a sweetheart, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Tease, M/M, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, barely there sexual content, future Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_seize/pseuds/sunny_seize</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo plans, Bokuto is loud, and Akaashi is suffering.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's the Little Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062445">the wall between us</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman">joshllyman</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! Just a short fic that was inspired by "the wall between us" by joshllyman. Check their fic out for the much needed pining that sets this fic up!</p><p>Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo noticed the little things. They weren’t always obvious. Kenma was definitely better at observing people, but he wasn’t too bad at it himself. So, he took notice.</p><p>Like when Akaashi’s eyes lingered for just a second too long on Bokuto’s arms as he gestured wildly while telling a story.</p><p>Like when he could feel Akaashi’s gaze on his back (his ass? His thighs?) when he was facing away from Akaashi.</p><p>How Akaashi would avert his gaze from Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s casual displays of affection, yet always seemed to glance back at them when he thought they weren't looking.</p><p>How he had glanced down that one time Kuroo had accidentally dropped his towel.</p><p>So, Kuroo tested out a theory.</p><p>He started slow, making sure Akaashi was always in the room when he grabbed Bokuto to kiss him. Letting Akaashi catch them making out on the couch, in the hallway, on the dining room table. Akaashi seemed to be unaffected.</p><p>So, he upped it. Letting Akaashi walk in on him giving Bokuto a back massage on their couch. Letting Akaashi walk in on the two of them practically dry humping a week later. Now, today.</p><p>Today, he dragged Bokuto back to their apartment when he knew Akaashi would be there. Luckily, Akaashi had been in his room when Kuroo and Bokuto burst through the apartment. Kuroo made sure to be just a little extra attentive, to really get Bokuto going.</p><p>He wanted Akaashi to hear everything.</p><p>Bokuto usually needed a little extra encouragement to get really vocal, and when Kuroo told him he didn’t think Akaashi was in the apartment, that’s when Bokuto got louder. Or it might have been because his dick was in Kuroo’s mouth, but who’s to say.</p><p>As Kuroo was working Bokuto over, he wondered what it would be like to add in a third person. Akaashi, namely. Would Akaashi be behind Kuroo, sliding his hands over his back and circling his torso to play with his nipples? Would Akaashi run his hands up and down Kuroo's thighs, teasingly close to his cock?</p><p>Or, would Akaashi be up by Bokuto, playing with his nipples? Bokuto was really sensitive there. Kuroo could just imagine Akaashi rubbing at them, pulling on them, licking, biting, sucking… He could also imagine Akaashi taking himself out of his pants and guiding Bokuto’s lips to suck on –</p><p>Kuroo swallowed, and Bokuto got louder. He needed to stay focused on Bokuto. Not imagine another person with them. Not when he hasn’t even talked with Bokuto about this yet. He needed to talk with Bokuto about this first.</p><p>Pulling up from Bokuto’s cock, he slid in a third finger as he quietly commented about, “How perfect Koutarou is being right now.”</p><p>Bokuto had a praise kink, and he was always such a good boy. One last trailing thought of how Akaashi would fit in with their dynamic before Kuroo focused his thoughts on Bokuto and on Bokuto only.</p><p>After their night time activities had finished, Bokuto pulled Kuroo in for a kiss. Kuroo made a face at him and laughed quietly. “Bo, I had your ass in my mouth like fifteen minutes ago.”</p><p>Bokuto merely shrugged. “I’d have to brush my teeth anyway before we go to sleep.”</p><p>Kuroo just grinned and gave him a quick peck. He was about to get up when Bokuto pulled him back down.</p><p>Kuroo raised an eyebrow at him, and Bokuto pouted. “Something was on your mind earlier. Don’t try and distract me either. What was it?”</p><p>It was always surprising just how observant Bokuto could be when he wanted to. Biting his lip, Kuroo said they should clean up first so he could think about how to phrase it.</p><p>They took their time getting cleaned up and ready for bed. When both of them were comfortable, and Bokuto was wrapped in his arms, Kuroo hummed and began.</p><p>“What would you think about having another person join us?” He glanced over at Bokuto and found a furrow between his brows.</p><p>“What do you mean by join?”</p><p>“Well, like, in bed? What do you think I meant?”</p><p>Bokuto shrugged. “As long as it was someone we both trusted, I wouldn’t mind trying. Who did you have in mind?”</p><p>“Akaashi.”</p><p>Bokuto went silent after that, and Kuroo let him think it through. “I would…like that. Except…”</p><p>“Except?”</p><p>Bokuto huffed out a breath. “You really can be an ass sometimes, you know that?”</p><p>Kuroo simply grinned back at him.</p><p>Bokuto smiled, but his eyes drifted downward as he thought about what he was going to say. Kuroo was always fascinated when Bokuto got like this. It was like all the extra energy he usually expended by fidgeting was contained and focused in his eyes. Bokuto always got really still when he was <em>really </em>focused, and it never failed to get Kuroo just a little hot under the collar.</p><p>“Well, except that I don’t think I could keep it as casual sex with Akaashi. I mean…I’ve always liked him, you know? Would you be okay with him becoming more?”</p><p>Kuroo hummed as he thought it through. He liked Akaashi. The other man had a good head on his shoulders; he was very pleasing to the eye; he cared deeply for Bokuto; and Kenma liked him. Honestly, he was the best fit if they were ever going to include another person in their relationship.</p><p>If only Kuroo could confirm he was actually right about Akaashi maybe liking them back.</p><p>“I would be okay with him becoming more to the both of us. The real question is if he would want that as well.”</p><p>After all, Kuroo could be wrong about Akaashi. He didn’t think he was, but he could be.</p><p>Bokuto’s head perked up, though, and Kuroo knew immediately that they were damn well going to try.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Kuroo noticed the little things. He was observant, and he liked to figure out how to get to people. So, it was surprising when Akaashi came up to him when he was studying in the living room three nights later and blatantly asked, “Have you been messing with me?”</p><p>Kuroo raised an eyebrow. He wanted to see where this was going. “Have I? I don’t recall.”</p><p>Akaashi’s unimpressed look really could rival Kenma’s. “You know what I mean.”</p><p>Kuroo didn’t necessarily want to be cruel, but he wanted Akaashi to say it so Kuroo could be sure. “I’m afraid I don’t.” He turned back to his textbook, but Akaashi’s hand covered the open page.</p><p>“Your…increased presence with Bokuto-san. In the apartment. Doing activities that would be better done at Bokuto-san’s <em>one-bedroom</em> apartment.”</p><p>Kuroo couldn’t stop the grin that formed even he wanted to. “Oho?”</p><p>Akaashi groaned and removed his hand from Kuroo’s textbook. He started fidgeting with his fingers, and Kuroo observed him as he tried to piece together what he wanted to say.</p><p>“It’s just…for the past month you and Bokuto-san have been over here a lot. You know I’ve caught you guys being…intimate on more than one occasion. Then, this weekend, you came back with Bokuto-san on a night when I told you I would be at the apartment to unwind from my coursework.”</p><p>“And what did you hear that night?”</p><p>Akaashi’s face flushed just the tiniest bit. “Bokuto-san, mainly.”</p><p>Kuroo had to laugh at that. Akaashi certainly wasn’t wrong. “And what did you do that night?”</p><p>Akaashi flushed more and looked away. His jaw was set in such a way that Kuroo was sure he wouldn’t answer. So, when he did, it surprised him. “Well, it had been a while…and Bokuto-san sounded very enthusiastic…and it would help me unwind….”</p><p>Kuroo whistled lowly, which cut off Akaashi’s rambling. “Akaashi, would you mind if we got Bo over here tonight?”</p><p>Akaashi’s eyes widened just the tiniest bit. “Why would we do that?”</p><p>“I can’t exactly discuss having a three-way without the third person here.”</p><p>Akaashi’s face flushed even more. “Why would you want that?”</p><p>“Don’t you?”</p><p>Kuroo had caught him. Akaashi had frozen for just a second too long before giving up a tiny nod. Kuroo’s grin stretched across his face, and maybe it could even be called a genuine smile. “Well, should I call Bo, then?”</p><p>Again, Akaashi gave the tiniest nod, and Kuroo went to his room to grab his phone. He shot Bokuto a text instead, to give Akaashi just a little bit more time to pull his thoughts together.</p><p>When he walked out with Bokuto’s answer, Akaashi was making tea in the kitchen.</p><p>“Hey, you know we won’t do anything tonight, right? We’re just going to talk. Get a feel for it, okay?”</p><p>Akaashi’s tense shoulders slumped, and he nodded as he steeped the tea.</p><p>“Thank you, Kuroo-san.”</p><p>Kuroo smiled and patted Akaashi’s shoulder. “I keep telling you just Kuroo is okay, but habits are hard to break, huh?”</p><p>Akaashi’s answering smile relaxed a tension in Kuroo, and Kuroo thought, 'yeah, we’ll be okay.'</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>